The present invention relates to a sweat band removably attached to a molded plastic visor or to a cap.
In the past, it has been common to have a great variety of sweat bands for absorbing the sweat on the forehead of an individual during sporting activities such as playing tennis or a great variety of other sports. Typically, such sweat bands are made of a moisture absorbing material to absorb the sweat on the forehead to prevent it from rolling down the face into the eyes and to help keep the individual cool. It has also been common in the past to provide various types of caps having visor fronts and visors for shading the sun from the eyes of the user during sporting activities such as playing golf, tennis, or the like. It has also been known to combine these functions and to add sweat bands to caps for use in sporting events.
A number of prior U.S. Patents have dealt with sweat bands and visors, and these include U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,956, which teaches an eye shield which has a visor and a head encircling bandeau which functions as a perspiration absorbing pad and which can be removed for laundering. U.S. Pat. No. 757,854 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,028 each illustrate removable visors attached to head bands. U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,380 teaches a visor and sweat band made of a special absorbing material, but in which the visor is not removable from the sweat band, while U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,992 has a cap with a removable visor. U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,042 and U.S. Pat. No. 535,143 also illustrate visors. In contrast to these prior patents, the present invention provides an ordinary elasticized sweat band for use in sports in which a rapidly and easily attachable sun-shading visor is quickly attached as desired by the user, and may be detached when not needed and for laundering the sweat band. In addition, the visor of the present invention is of an injection molded plastic which is both attractive and designed for more complete shading of the user's eyes. A cap is also provided with an elasticized sweat band which can be removed for laundering or quickly replaced.